Hook Up
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli spots Clare at the club and is determined to hook up with her


**OOC CLARE. Look at the dress on the profile first then read**

Eli was heading out to the club. He needed to let loose, work was stressful and he needed a drink. He showed the security his ID and went in. He sat at the bar, ordered a drink and chugged it down. He took another and looked around for a girl to go up to. He saw this one girl dancing with a guy and his eyes widened. She had auburn hair which was straightened and pushed back into a pony tail, pale skin, blue eyes and that outfit. It was black, plunging v neck dress that stopped right under her butt; if she bent down she definitely would have drawn a crowd.

He didn't care if she was dancing with anyone but went up to her. He pulled her from the guy to him, "Uhm do I know you?" She questioned.

"No, but I saw you from over there and you are very sexy. Whats your name?"

"Clare and Thank you." She said about to walk away when he pulled her back, "I'm Eli, Dance with me."

"I'm good."

"Please." She looked up at him weirdly, "Are you trying to sleep with me?"

"Well I'll be lying if I said it was the last thing on my mind."

She bit her lip and moved in to his ear, "I'll dance with you, but it doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

He nodded, "Did I tell you how much your outfit is turning me on?"

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. She grabbed the dress, the only part that was covering her breasts, moved it and flashed him. She smirked as she moved it to cover herself again.

"Did that make you hard?"

"I think you can figure that out for yourself." He said gesturing to his erection. She smiled and he took her to the corner of the club. He leaned against the wall, turned her around so she could press her backside against him. He held her hips and guided her against him. She moved his hands from her waist and placed it on her breasts. She moved harder against her as he squeezed her breasts.

She wrapped her hand around his neck and whispered in his ear, "You have a really big dick."

"How would you know that?" He whispered back.

"I can feel it." She smiled and moved harder against him. Eli was growing hornier by the minute as he touched her perky, big breasts, as his dick was rubbing against her ass and as she breathed on his neck. He turned her around and smashed his lips to hers. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue in her mouth. He moved his hand to her butt, lifting the little bit of the dress up and began squeezing it. She pulled back and was centimeters away from his face, "You're really sexy." She whispered against his lips.

"So are you." He smirked biting at her lip, staring straight into her eyes.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." She whispered in his ear. Eli almost came on the spot. He took her hand and led her out of the club.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

She nodded as she hopped in his car. He drove off and she began kissing his neck. Eli tried to focus on the road as this amazing girl sucked on his neck. She ran her hand down his chest to his pants and unbuttoned them.

"Whoa, you can't wait till we get to my house?" He questioned.

"Nope." She tugged down his pants a bit and took his length outside of his boxers.

"Seems like my prediction was right."

"About what?" he questioned.

She moved to his ear, "You do have a really big dick." Eli gripped the steering wheel as she attached her mouth to him. She slowly licked and sucked on him. She licked his slit, taking the whole thing in her mouth again. He gripped her hair in one hand and the steering wheel in the other.

"Fuck." He moaned as she grazed her teeth along it.

She pulled back, "Cum for me." She said before moving her mouth back to his length. She bobbed her head some more. Eli thrust his hips up causing his length to go deeper in her throat but she didn't stop.

"Fuck, you're so good at this."

She grazed it one more time with her teeth as he let out in her mouth. She smirked and licked him up. She sat up gesturing for him to open his mouth. He did as she said and she spilled his cum and his mouth. He swallowed it and put his length back in his pants.

"Did you like it?" She asked. He nodded out of breath.

"Just wait until I fuck you." She said as he stopped the car. He picked her up and ran to his house. She squealed as he ran up the stairs with her. He dropped her on the bed and hovered on top of her until she rolled them over, her now on top.

"I'm in control, got it?"

"Have it your way." He smirked holding his hands up in defense.

She smashed her lips to his and dove her tongue in his mouth. She grinded against him as she kissed him. She tugged at his shirt pulling it off. She tugged at his pants and threw them on the floor.

"Get naked for me." He whispered against her lips.

"I'll get naked when I feel like it."

"You're killing me by grinding like that and you won't get naked." She shook her head as she continued grinding looking at him.

"How many girls have you fucked?"

"How many guys have you fucked?"

"More than enough. How many have you?"

"Like 10."

She nodded and smashed her lips to his again. She pulled her dress over her head, she didn't have a bra on so the only thing left were their bottom undergarments. She moved up, putting her breast in his mouth. He sucked on it, tugging his nipple between her teeth. He pulled back, "Are these real?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"They're so big." He said before attaching his mouth to her other breast. He rubbed her through her underwear as he sucked on her breasts.

"Hmmm." She moaned, pulling back and tugged at his boxers and took off her panties.

"I don't have a condom." Eli said.

"I'm on the pill, its fine."

She aligned his length with her center and pushed it in her. They both moaned at the instant friction. She leaned down, her chest against his as she slowly moved on him.

"Your pussy is so wet." He moaned in her ear. She looked at him, her hands tugging through his hair.

"Grab my ass." She whispered against his lips. He did as she said. She began to pick up the pace a bit and was softly moaned. "God, I love your dick." She moaned.

Eli tugged at her lip as she moved faster.

"Deeper." She told Eli. He moved his length deeper in her as she moved faster.

"Fuck Eli." She said as he hit her spot.

"Is that it?" He asked trying to find out if that was her g spot."

She nodded as he began to constantly move in that spot. She held her head back, "God." She moaned loudly.

"Stop." He said. She stopped moving and he sat up, Clare now in his lap.

"Move now." She grinded her hips in to him, because her legs were spread over his, it caused her to be bigger and his length to go deeper.

"Faster." He moaned in her ear. She moved at an erratic pace over him as she arched her back. She grabbed Eli's hand and made him rub her insides. He got the hint and did it his self as she fucked him.

"I'm close, fuck me harder. I want your dick deeper." She said loudly. Eli thrusted deeper as she moved on and down on top of him. She tugged at his hair harder as she grew closer.

"God, FUCK." She strung out. She closed her eyes tight, and tugged at his lip to silence her loud moan bound to come.

"FUUUCK." She yelled as she let go as well at him and she fell back on top of him. They were both heavily panting in each other's ear.

"That was amazing."

Eli smirked and gave her a kiss

"Best fuck you ever had?" He asked.

"Oh definitely." She smiled.

**Review. And I'm updating Something Different maybe tomorrow. Might do a second chp for this.**


End file.
